


Diamonds In Your Eyes

by fearfulqueerful



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (also no permadeath if any of my boys die theyre gonna come back), M/M, a slice of life from a gay-ass rp, serving up a slice of that sweet-ass fluff pie m'dudes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14700165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fearfulqueerful/pseuds/fearfulqueerful
Summary: dnd davekat at its finest: being super gay and fluffy





	1. A Saccharine Sunset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat's free hand curls in the collar of Dave's shirt to pull him down rather than reaching up, and Dave's gone.

Dave's late. It's not a new thought, Karkat's been thinking it for the past hour. Dave was supposed to be home at six _sharp_  so they could walk Rigel before dinner. It's their anniversary, Karkat prepared something special, and he wanted some time to enjoy the field of fragrant lilacs and citronella Dave proposed to him in. But Dave's late.

Karkat and Rigel are waiting by the window, the iridescent, dog-sized wyrm panting softly in the gentle summer heat. Karkat's petting him absently. Is Dave okay? He only went to the market to sell the scales Rigel shed last week, but could something have gone wrong? Copper fingers are nervously drumming on the windowsill.

Karkat's just about to go out and look for him, sandals on and hand hovering over the doorknob when Dave bursts in. Well, it's presumably Dave. All Karkat can see is a giant bouquet of bright red-and-white gloxinias and white carnations. When Karkat takes it, Dave's grinning so brightly at him, sunglasses pushed up on the top of his head, dark oak skin dusted with a blush as explanations rush out of his mouth.

And Karkat watches him ramble, an exited Rigel wiggling around he and Dave's legs, and his heart is just enveloped in the warmest, most adoring glow. He's sure it shows on his face because Dave looks back at him from where he'd been staring at the flowers, and his blush instantly darkens. Karkat stands on his tiptoes to kiss Dave's cheek, and he can tell, it melts Dave just like it always does. Karkat's free hand curls in the collar of Dave's shirt to pull him down rather than reaching up, and Dave's _gone_.

"Ready to go on our walk? Dinner will be waiting for us." Dave just nods dumbly, and Karkat laughs, kissing him again. They've even got a nice sunset to stroll to. They hold hands as they walk back outside, flowers set on the kitchen table. Rigel seems content in leading the way; the miniature wyrm has gone with them on this walk for decades, he knows the way. It gives Dave and Karkat plenty of time to admire each other, to share so many sweet kisses and starry-eyed stares, practically singing each others' praises. It's been this way for decades, almost one hundred years now, they've had this moment so many times, but each and every year, it feels so special, like this is their first. They've both got plans for their one-hundredth.

They're home almost an exact hour later, and Karkat has Dave close his eyes as he leads him back into the house. And when Dave opens his eyes, he's surprised with a whole spread of... sweets. Gods, Karkat knows him well, doesn't he? Dave's heart melts even further at Karkat's proud smile, and they share a tender kiss.

The night is spent snacking and snuggling and smooching, and it's as perfect as it always is, and as it always will be. Karkat knows he would never change a thing about this, about what they have, and he just knows Dave feels the same way. They have all of eternity to spend falling deeper and deeper in love with each other, and damn it all if they aren't going to cherish every single second they have.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also look at the amazing art yaboybokuto.tumblr did for me, such a good dave im crying tysm
> 
> http://fearfulqueerful.tumblr.com/post/176888756452


	2. Rose Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I love you, sunshine."  
> "Love you too, moonbeam."

Of _course_ Dave picked the night that the full moon, rose moon, and supermoon all coincide to go on a midnight stroll. He's getting really good at astronomy, Karkat's pleasantly surprised, and honestly touched. The path Dave chose is one they've walked for hundreds of years together, a simple, worn trail through the forest surrounding their home.

Rose and Kanaya are wyrm-sitting while they're out. The whole family knows from experience that an unattended Rigel can and absolutely will destroy their carefully-decorated house if he's bored enough.

Karkat looks up at the moon for a moment, bright and pink and gorgeous as it always is on a rose moon, but he can't help his attention drifting back to the gorgeous man at his side. Dave's hair is getting long; he'll have to ask Rose to cut it again soon, anything longer than a tiny mullet always sets Dave on edge. But as Karkat watches Dave while they walk, Dave looks back at him for a moment, and then smiles very slightly, a bashful blush overtaking his cheeks, and Karkat's absolutely gone.

He pulls Dave to a stop and tugs him down to his height, muting Dave's gentle "What's up -" with a kiss. And it's a wonderful kiss, made even better by a combination of the gentle purr that starts up in Karkat's chest, the glowing of the freckles scattered over Karkat's skin like iridescent gems, and the way Dave melts like putty against Karkat, scarred hands snaking around Karkat's waist and holding him close in the best, most decadent way possible.

They get lost in each other for several minutes, and then Dave finally pulls back, a lopsided, completely smitten smile on his face as he looks down at Karkat. "Happy birthday, _ruu_." Karkat blushes brightly, as always, at the Elvish word for soulmate, and is completely helpless to stop the toothy smile that takes over his expression. "I love you, sunshine."

"Love you too, moonbeam."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one took so long, ive been pretty #depressed lol


	3. Safe & Sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat shushes him softly, presses his face to Dave's sweat-damped hair and murmurs soft reassurances that "everything's okay, everyone's safe, it's okay dear, we're okay."

Dave and Karkat are no strangers to winter, but each and every cold season always seems to strike one of them with what feels like the worst cold they've ever had. But every couple years, that cold will bloom into something that feels like it'll be their last, armed with such raging fevers and such a saddening confusion.

It's Dave that got sick this year, and they spend Candlenights curled up on their lounge chair together, a mask on Karkat's face and Dave's fever-reddened one cushioned on Karkat's chest as they hug each other close. Karkat's humming a song, soft and gentle and always so concerned, humming a wordless tune for Dave to listen reverberate in his chest. They have to give Rigel to Rose and Kanaya when either of them is sick; apparently, wyrms aren't good around illness.

Dave squirms in Karkat's arms, mutters something unintelligible, and Karkat shushes him softly, presses his face to Dave's sweat-damped hair and murmurs soft reassurances that "everything's okay, everyone's safe, it's okay dear, we're okay." It always pulls so hard at Karkat's heartstrings, whenever his dear darling is reduced by sickness to the endless sea of anxiety and fright that resides deep in his chest. But they've done this before, and they'll do it again. These bouts of illness, they never last longer than a week or two.

And Dave's better by the end of the week, and they spend that day opening presents, from each other, from family, from the townspeople in places they've helped heal and get back on their feet. Rigel nearly tackles Dave when he's let back in the house and doesn't let him out of his sight for hours.

On the last night of the year, they have their family over, and it's a packed house, despite their original family having dwindled. Kanaya and Rose bring the twins, Roxy's youngest descendant brings tins upon tins of cookies (and her manticore, but as usual, it's too big for the house), and all Jade's many branches of descendants pile into the house - much to the chagrin of Karkat's mother, the nearly-7,500-year-old star nymph Ponceaus. His father, Silas, could not be more thrilled, though. Nearly 4,000 years old himself, he still finds such immense delight in cooking, especially for such a large number, especially for the family.

They feast on stew and cakes and pies all night and celebrate the beginning of the new year together, surrounded by loved ones, and just as it has been for thousands of years, it is glorious.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeeell yeah boi, today's my last day working in the shitty grocery store ive worked in for the past two years, FUCK YEAH, capitalism can suck my DICK


	4. Cosmic Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dave's out on the swing in their front yard, Rigel curled up on his lap despite the wyrm's size - he's a bit bigger than the mastiffs Karkat's seen in neighboring towns. Dave's wearing one (possibly more) of Karkat's sweaters, almost comically large on his sinewy frame. He looks so handsome.

Their lives are steady now. No more sudden sicknesses, no kidnappings, no near-death experiences. Karkat runs a small potions-and-flower shop with Kanaya, Rose is a professional Seer, and Dave is the most wonderful husband a star nymph could ever ask for.

But sometimes, Karkat has to go away on business trips. The longest they ever last is a month, but Gods above, it's always the longest month he's ever trudged through. This time, he had to travel all the way to the Capital - the trip up there took three weeks alone. He's gone from Dave's side for almost two months.

He's on his way home now though, and he can hardly sit still on the train, thick fingers fiddling with the starlight wedding band on his hand, normally-pensive expression filled with only the most delighted excitement. He bought Dave the usual treats he brings home whenever he has to leave, and then some. He missed his sweet sunshine so much.

Karkat nearly leaps off the train almost before it's completely stopped, and he's sprinting, running as fast as he can, bag haphazardly slung over his shoulder and bouquet of flowers clutched to his chest. He's smiling so wide, so excited, so _happy_. Gods, he missed Dave.

And he stops in his tracks, panting soft quiet huffs in the chilly winter air. Dave's out on the swing in their front yard, Rigel curled up on his lap despite the wyrm's size - he's a bit bigger than the mastiffs Karkat's seen in neighboring towns. Dave's wearing one (possibly more) of Karkat's sweaters, almost comically large on his sinewy frame. He looks so handsome.

"Hey _bahayaln_ ," he nearly sings the elvish word for "beautiful", and Dave's head snaps up, gorgeous red eyes filled with so much love it hurts Karkat's chest. They meet each other halfway, and Karkat sets his bag down right before they do so he can scoop Dave up in his arms and spin him around, holding him so, so tight.

He buries his face in Dave's shoulder, clutches him like even slightly loosening his grip will make Dave evaporate. "I missed you, sunshine."

"Fuck, I missed you too, _eolyui_." It's an old nickname, elvish for a gentle, cleansing rain that comes at night, and it sets off fireworks in Karkat's very soul.

Karkat lifts his head, but only to press so many kisses to Dave's face, along his pretty cheekbones, above his eyes, along the scar crossing from the corner of his mouth over his nose and up to his eye. The blush darkening Dave's soft oak skin only grows with each and every smooch. Karkat squeezes him gently, and that's the final straw, such a flustered, bashful, beautiful smile blooming over Dave's face.

They share a few more warm, passionate kisses before Rigel gets their attention by tugging on Dave's shoe, suspended by Karkat's hug a few inches off the ground. It makes Dave laugh, it's Karkat's absolute favorite sound, and Karkat can't help a sappy, lopsided smile, but he does let Dave go. He picks up his bag and hands Dave the pink-hued bouquet of altheas, orchids, and orange blossoms he brought home. And they head home, hand in hand, a night full of cuddling on the couch and sipping tea in their future.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ALMOST FORGOT IT WAS MY BIRTHDAY TODAY, IM SO OLD HOLY FUCK


	5. Praying pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karkat's whole attention is back on Dave in an instant, holding him close, one hand pressed to the gaping hole in his chest and the other supporting his back.

It was a beautiful day, the day the sun went out.

It started off simple, a trip to some northeastern town, Triophel or something, Karkat doesn't remember. But the moment they got into town, Karkat driving the caravan with Dave at his side, they knew this town was going to be... rough. Their held hands got dirty looks. Their closeness earned sneers from pedestrians. Karkat's teeth grind together behind pursed lips, but Dave's hand tensing in his own has his attention focusing on him. Gods, poor Dave. He's tense as a rod. Karkat squeezes his hand gently and offers a smile. It only seems to help just slightly.

They don't sell a lot of flowers _or_  potions. Karkat's not surprised, really. He didn't expect much of this town. They only came here for a business deal anyways, and that woman had known and accepted that he and Dave were together. An outlier in this town, apparently.

But a deal had been made, and Karkat and Dave were heading back to the caravan, not hand-in-hand but walking close enough together, and despite both their paranoia, Karkat didn't even realize something was wrong until he heard that soft, shocked croak. His heart dropped into his stomach as he turned, and then it lept into his throat.

A long, curved blade, sticking out of Dave's chest. The man behind him grins a pearly smile and yanks the blade out swiftly. Karkat runs to catch Dave as Dave crumples. The stranger's crisp suit is covered in blood, white shirt run red, and he sheaths his sword as he spits "One less f-"

Karkat doesn't let him finish speaking, a volley of Magic Missiles leaping from his hand and incinerating the stranger then and there. Karkat's whole attention is back on Dave in an instant, holding him close, one hand pressed to the gaping hole in his chest and the other supporting his back. "Davey, sweetheart, sunshine, please, _please_ ," he begs, and his hands and freckles and eyes glow brightly with magic, with hope, with sadness, but it's not enough. Soft ruby eyes squint up at Karkat as Dave gasps for breath.

Karkat never knew the sun going out would be so still.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alt title: four times it was fluffy and the one time it wasnt lol
> 
> dont worry, there'll be a part 2!!


	6. Praying pt. 1.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was a group effort, but Karkat, Kankri, Silas, and Ponceaus, they all did it. But Dave's... not quite the same.

Karkat doesn't know how they got so lucky. After the sun had gone out, Karkat scooped him up and sprinted back to the caravan with him, piled him in the driver's seat with him and urged their camel to go as fast as she could.

While he drove, he dug out his Stone of Farspeech and called up his parents. Being the son of a high-class cleric and an astral being has its perks. But he couldn't even focus on that as he sobbed into the stone what had just happened. At that moment, all he had wanted was for his sunshine to burn brightly once again.

It took almost a solid week of healing, but they did it. They brought him back. It was a group effort, but Karkat, Kankri, Silas, and Ponceaus, they all did it. But Dave's... not quite the same. He's even more twitchy, more paranoid, which is reasonable, given the circumstances, but...

All the progress they made with Dave accepting and being in tune with his emotions, it seems like it's all gone out the window. But Dave's alive, and that's all Karkat could ever ask for.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apparently only had enough writing juice to get this done, but see, i brought my boy back! thanks for your patience guys, i promise ill have the final part of praying up sometime soon


	7. Praying pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He looks up when he hears Dave enter the room, and smiles at the sight of him absolutely swimming in one of Karkat's sweaters. Gods, that won't ever stop being adorable.

It's a sunny, fragrant Thursday morning. As usual, Karkat's made breakfast: today, it's over-easy eggs with sausage, bacon, and hash browns, with Dave's favorite blend of green tea (i.e. with tons of sugar and syrup). Karkat carries Dave's portion in on the oak breakfast tray they got for an anniversary some hundred years ago. Dave's already awake and fidgeting as his gaze darts everywhere but Karkat's direction. It makes Karkat's chest ache.

"Morning, sunshine." He sets the tray on the bit of bed at Dave's side, movements slow and careful. Dave held his hand a couple days ago, cuddled close to him on their couch last night, but Karkat doesn't want to push him. "I'm gonna check on the tomatoes in the garden, see if they're ready yet."

"Sure dude, you do you, go check on those round bitches, little pincushion-lookin' motherfuckers." Karkat can't help a fond smile at Dave's rambling, even as said rambling makes Dave himself flush red.

They live in this sort of hesitant camaraderie for years. Karkat doesn't mind (not to mention that to a creature whose lifespan is measured in centuries and not decades, a few years feels like nothing), he's just glad to have Dave with him. Does he miss being able to hug and kiss and cuddle with Dave? Gods yes, more than anything he's ever missed, but he can't force Dave. He couldn't do that to him. So he waits, offers affection gently, doesn't get mad when Dave can't reciprocate. He talks Dave down from nights filled with panic attacks and disassociation, and hides his own seas of tears and overwhelming fears under the cloak of a starry night sky.

But it finally happens. Karkat's baking, hands clad in mits and a soft red apron tied around his narrow waist, currently squinting at a recipe written just a touch too small for him to read clearly. Maybe he _does_  need glasses. He looks up when he hears Dave enter the room, and smiles at the sight of him absolutely swimming in one of Karkat's sweaters. Gods, that won't ever stop being adorable. "Morning, sunshine," he hums, and then goes back to trying to read his cookbook.

He stills, however, when he feels arms wrap around his broad chest. He goes to speak, but Dave beats him to it. "How're you so nice to me, like damn, stealin' sweetness from the rest of the world and leaving it sour so you can pamper me more, huh?" A soft laugh echoes in Karkat's chest, but Dave's not done yet, it seems.

"I'm not the word god I gotta be to express what I'm trying to, but you... You're amazing, the brightest star in my sky, you're my universe, _eolyui_." Dave's pressed against his back, and Karkat can practically _feel_ the nervousness, the fright radiating from him. "Dave, you don't have to-"

"Shut up, I'm tryin'a be a goddamn fraction as sweet as you are, you fucking bear." Karkat has to fight a laugh at that, but he manages.

"... I love you."

Karkat straightens, readies himself as he murmurs "Dave, don't-" Dave's arms tighten around him, and Karkat quiets. "I love you, _eolyui_. You've been, been so patient and kind and so fucking understanding, it's unbearable. I'm sorry. I love you."

"Don't apologize, dummy." Karkat turns and hugs Dave to his chest, kisses his hair gently. "I love you too. I love you so much."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sowwy that took so long lol, depwession is a bitch uwu

**Author's Note:**

> a series of bits for me and my friend's gay fuccin rp, @unamusementpark you give me life bicth
> 
> likes, comments, and constructive criticism are much appreciated, tysm yall!!!
> 
> fearfulqueerful.tumblr.com ;3c


End file.
